


Seventeen • TaeHyuck

by hichihae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hichihae/pseuds/hichihae
Summary: ❝-Cuando te conocí tenías diecisiete años, era un chico inmaduro y terriblemente molesto. Todas las tardes ibas a visitarme y muchas veces me pregunté si no tenías amigos, semanas más tarde desee algo que me hizo sentirme la persona más egoísta del mundo y cuatro años después estaré dispuesto a aceptarlo si eso te mantiene conmigo por siempre.❞❝Salí a buscar el amor cuando tenía diecisieteTal vez era un poco demasiado joven, pero fue real para mí[...]Él dijo que la edad es solo un número, como cualquier otroPodemos hacer lo que seaLo que sea que tú quieras❞ㅡTroye Sivan (Seventeen)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 7





	Seventeen • TaeHyuck

Taeil tenía los pómulos pronunciados y los ojos pequeños, su piel era un tono más claro que la suya y su risa unos cuantos decibeles más baja, tenía seis años más en el mundo y un hermoso jardín. Taeil se había mudado a la casa de al lado cuando Donghyuck tenía diecisiete años y Donghyuck solía visitarlo desde el primer momento en que llegó.

"Él es muy guapo" Balbuceó el moreno mirando por la ventana de su habitación.

"No seas tonto, Haechan" Intervino su mejor amigo parándose detrás suyo para observar al hombre meter las ultimas cajas de la mudanza "Se nota que es mayor que nosotros, ni en sueños te haría caso" Donghyuck hizo un puchero mirando hacía Mark, Taeil era guapo sin importar lo que las demás personas pensaran.

Ahora, un año más tarde, Donghyuck se reía ante el recuerdo del rostro de Minhyung cuando le había dicho que salía con su vecino. Sus padres no habían estado de acuerdo y a pesar de que Mark tampoco lo estuvo, los apoyó. Mark solía mentirles a los padres del castaño, solía ayudarle a Donghyuck a bajar por el árbol de su habitación mientras Taeil esperaba parado en las raíces.

"Gracias, Mark. Te debo una" Susurraba después de besar los labios de su novio y salir corriendo junto a él.

Taeil y Donghyuck eran una pareja descarada; caminaban por las calles tomados de la mano, deteniéndose cada par de cuadras para regalarse besos por todo el rostro y susurrarse palabras que solo ellos eran capaces de escuchar. Se amaban y eso cualquier persona no lo podía contradecir.

Años más tarde, entre la oscuridad de la noche y los pequeños rayos artificiales de las lámparas de la ciudad colándose en la habitación, Donghyuck sintió el calor del mayor mezclarse con el suyo.

—¿Estás seguro, cariño? — Preguntó el pelinegro tomando de la mano a su pareja.

—Por supuesto — Sonrió dejando escapar un gemido de sus labios cuando los dedos del mayor habían rosado su cuerpo.

Fue esa noche, fue exactamente ese momento cuando se guiaron por la lujuria y dejaron que sus cuerpos se movieran al silencio de la habitación, Donghyuck había abandonado la pureza entre las sabanas y la timidez en los labios de Taeil.

Su relación era una mezcla perfecta entre el eterno amor y la lujuria infinita, Taeil era adicto a los jóvenes ojos de su amado y Donghyuck estaba obsesionado con las manos que siempre lo sostenían. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba más. 

—Donghyuck... — Susurró el mayor depositando un beso sobre la frente del menor. Ya era la mañana siguiente y a pesar de lo cansado que Donghyuck estaba abrió los ojos en el mismo instante en que había sentido los labios de su novio rozar en su piel.

—¿Taeil? — El moreno se removió entre las sábanas blancas de la habitación ajena — ¿qué sucede?

— Cariño, es hora de levantarse, se hará tarde y hoy tengo todo el día planeado — Sonrió volviendo a besar sus labios.

Donghyuck salió de la cama con la sonrisa que solía caracterizarlo, siguió a su novio hasta la cocina encontrándose con un hermoso desayuno servido.

—¿Lo has preparado tú? — Preguntó con asombro mientras Taeil asentía.

—Solo para ti — Respondió apartando la silla de la mesa para que el menor se sentara.

Una hora más tarde, Taeil extendió el abrigo a los brazos de Donghyuck; era invierno y no quería que el menor se enfermara.

Esa tarde fue de aquellas en las que sus manos pocas veces fueron vistas separadas, en las que sus risas pocas veces fueron silenciadas y sus labios separados.

La nieve había comenzado a caer junto al crepúsculo mientras Taeil y Donghyuck miraban a los edificios cubrirse de blanco sentados en una banca del parque.  
Taeil apartó su brazo de los hombros del más bajo y levanto su cabeza del reposo en el que se encontraba; Donghyuck lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras observaba a su novio buscar algo entre sus bolsillos.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Perdiste algo? — Preguntó el menor comenzado a buscar con la mirada en el suelo. —¿Taeil? — Volvió a preguntar observando como el mayor se ponía de pie frente suyo.

—Shhh... — Sonrió el mayor arrodillándose lentamente. Los ojos del castaño se abrieron como nunca, su respiración se aceleró y aunque trató de gritar su garganta no se lo permitió.

—Cuando te conocí tenías diecisiete años, era un chico inmaduro y terriblemente molesto. Todas las tardes ibas a visitarme y muchas veces me pregunté si no tenías amigos, sin embargo, semanas más tarde me encontraba deseando algo que me hizo sentirme la persona más egoísta del mundo y cuatro años después estaré dispuesto a aceptarlo si eso te mantiene conmigo por siempre. Donghyuck, nuestro amor ha sido complicado, ha sido una de las cosas que más trabajo me ha costado. Eres la persona que me puede hacer llorar durante horas y hacer reír la misma cantidad, contigo aprendí que la edad es solo un tonto número más y que no importa cuando de amor se trata. Donghyuck te quero junto a mí para toda la vida — Taeil quiso acercarse a su novio, pero para ese momento el castaño tenía el rostro empapado de lágrimas mientras trataba de pronunciar algo que probablemente ni él mismo podía entender. Taeil sonrió ante la tierna imagen de su amado — Donghyuck ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

El mayor ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de abrir la pequeña caja entre sus manos para cuando Donghyuck se había abalanzado contra su cuerpo haciéndole caer sobre la nieve.

—Sí — Musitó en el hueco del cuello de su prometido — Si, si, si y diecisiete veces mas si


End file.
